Personal transportation vehicles are known to allow users to transport themselves from one location to another by using power from a battery, combustion engine, or under the user's own power. Battery powered personal transportation vehicles (“electric vehicles”) are known to include one or more wheels, a platform for a user to stand or sit on, an electric motor for rotating the one or more wheels, and a battery to provide power to the electric motor. The battery is often rechargeable, and is typically inaccessible to a user by being sealed by the manufacturer inside a compartment mounted on a frame of the vehicle. When depleted of power, the battery can be recharged by connecting the battery to a power source, typically by inserting an electric plug in an electric port on the vehicle.
The battery is specifically designed for powering only the particular electric vehicle to which it is associated, and cannot be used for any other purpose. Moreover, once the battery no longer maintains a charge, the vehicle may be useless, or may require a costly new battery exchange and installation by the manufacturer.